Christmas Gift
by Toraneko
Summary: When Raiha gives Fuuko a surprise visit, it ends with a quarrel. Can he fix his relationship with her ? Christmas gift for divine_saviour27.


Disclaimer : Flame of Recca isn't mine, its Anzai-sensei's (not the one in Slam Dunk mind you !!! This one's a real person) I'm just borrowing Raiha and Fuuko for my fic. 

Christmas Gift

_"Ding Dong"_ The doorbell rang at Fuuko's house. "Coming !" Footsteps were heard, and then the hurried opening of a door. 

"Hello Fuuko-chan !!" Raiha's cheerful voice was heard through the door. "Raiha ? What're you doing here ?" Fuuko gasped. "Just thought I'd drop by to visit my kirei-chan." Raiha said slyly as he kissed Fuuko's cheek, making her blush slightly. 

"Raiha, explain yourself." Fuuko said menancingly. Raiha stepped back and grinned widely. "How 'bout we go inside and I'll tell you ok ?" Fuuko frowned suspiciously and allowed Raiha to take her hand. 

"Guess what ?" Raiha grinned again and asked as they sat down on the couch in front of Fuuko's TV. Fuuko sighed. "What ?" "Last night Kurei announced that the lab managed to revive Kurenai, and so he's going to pass the leadership of Uruha on to someone else so he can spend more time with Kurenai-san." Fuuko cocked an eyebrow. "And ?" "He gave it to me, Fuuko !! Me ! Of all the Uruha Jushinshu !" Raiha grinned broadly and hugged Fuuko. 

Fuuko smiled. "Congrats then Raiha-kun. But the next time you wanna come over please call me first ok ? Because if my mother was at home then..." 

"Oh ok. Gomen Fuuko-chan." he then kissed her cheek lightly again. "Any ideas on how to celebrate ?" Fuuko shrugged. "All right then. I'll call you if I come up with any ideas ok ?" Fuuko nodded, and Raiha got up and headed for the door. 

* * *

That evening, Fuuko lounged around at home with nothing to do, and since Raiha hadn't called her, she didn't have anything to do and was bored. Just then, she absently looked out the window, only to see a tall figure with purplish hair with another woman. The only person who had purple hair that she knew of was Raiha of course. Assuming that it _was_ Raiha, she waited until the next morning to call him. 

* * *

"_Ringggg...._" "Hello this is Raiha's, this is Raiha speaking." "RAIHA NO BAKA HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME AND SAY YOU'D CALL ME !!!" Fuuko's voice was heard over the receiver and then she slammed the phone onto its hook. Feeling confused about what was going on, Raiha decided not to persue the matter until christmas, since there was only one more week left to it. In the meantime, he'd better do some researching of his own.... 

* * *

On christmas eve, Fuuko was still angry over the whole Raiha-not-calling-me issue, and didn't talk to anyone about it, which was part of why she was still angry. The other part was angry because Raiha hadn't called, written _or_ visited. Just then, the doorbell rang. Half- hoping that it would be Raiha, Fuuko stood up and went to open the door. 

It was Raiha, and it was snowing outside. "Hey Fuuko-chan." Raiha greeted softly. Deep down inside, Fuuko was overjoyed to see Raiha (especially on christmas eve), but on the account that she was still angry at him, she put on an angry front. "What do you want ?" she asked. 

"Ano... Fuuko-chan... don't get angry at me all over again ok... I came to apologise, and explain what happened the other night... that person you saw at the window... it wasn't me, it was my twin brother Saiha..." Raiha explained. 

Hearing the truth, Fuuko let out a huge sigh of relief internally. "Your twin brother ? You never told me you had a twin brother." 

"Yeah well... its like this... my brother... well he never really was in the Uruha Jushinshu... just a minor... but when I got promoted to be the leader, he was also raised to take my place... not that he's as good as me or anything... but rather it was to save the time we'd have to spend on recruiting a replacement for me." 

Fuuko sighed. "And its taken you this long to come here and tell me ?" she still sounded a bit angry at him. "Eh... I just wanted to get two birds with one stone... merry christmas kirei-chan." he said and bent down to kiss her. 

* * *

Author's ramblings : Hey minna... this is my first attempt at a Flame of Recca fic... actually second but the first one never pulled thru... (or either I was too cowardly to post it... talk about chicken...) Well... as you all might've guessed, this is a christmas fic !! This one's for my tomodachi and sorta beta reader, divine_saviour27. She was the one who helped me with my Rurouni Kenshin fic, The Wild Tiger... (if you're interested, its a RK fic about Kenji.. go check it out if ya want) Merry Christmas !!! ^^ 


End file.
